


A Fruits Basket Thanksgiving

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Thanksgiving Dinner, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Tohru accidentally buys a rooster instead of a turkey for Thanksgiving dinner. Poor Kureno. Kureno-x-Arisa. Complete.





	A Fruits Basket Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> A very old story that I wrote back in 2007 when I first started writing fanfiction. First posted on fanfiction.net. Based on the Fruits Basket anime. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Tohru browsed the meat aisle of the grocery store, looking for the perfect turkey. This year, Uo and Kureno were coming to join the feast. Tohru wanted everything to be perfect, the cranberry sauce, the stuffing, the sweet potatoes… she wondered what else was included in a western-style thanksgiving. Shigure-san and Ayame-san enjoyed western-style foods, so why not host a western-style thanksgiving dinner?

An elderly lady came up next to her, browsing the meats as well. Soon, they were talking about thanksgiving dinner. Only a few minutes later, they parted ways, both with their selected meats. Tohru paid for her groceries and started walking back to Shigure-san's house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After cooking the turkey, making the stuffing, and candied the cranberry sauce, Tohru decided to give the turkey a taste test. Getting her knife, she cuts a small piece from the meat. Putting the meat into her mouth, she savors the flavors coming from the meat, closing her eyes. Not a moment later, the said eyes fly open, becoming the size of scooter pies.

"Oh dear…" she squeaks, before collapsing into tears.

Her turkey was not a turkey at all. Her turkey was a rooster.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As each Sohma entered the house, Tohru plastered a bright smile onto her face, dreading dinner. What would her friends think of when she served rooster at dinner?

Looking at the clock, she decided to serve dinner, better to get it over with then dreading what was she knew would come.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Throughout the meal, Tohru tried to persuade Kureno not to eat the "turkey". But, alas, she failed. Kureno put some of the "turkey" onto his plate. He started eating it when Tohru suddenly broke down crying.

"I'm so sorry Kureno-san!"

Everyone looked at her with confusion, but at the same time trying to comfort her.

Kureno tilted his head slightly to the side, confusion written all over his face.

"What is there to be sorry about? The turkey is very good."

Tohru replied between sobs. "That's…not…turkey…I…grabbed…the…wrong…bird… It's…rooster!" The poor girl started crying again, only silently this time.

Everyone turned to look Kureno, who turned deathly pale.

"What's the difference? A rooster is a bird and a turkey is a bird. There both meat. Besides, this rooster is very good."

Kureno looked over at his girlfriend, who, at the moment, savagely stabbed the rooster meat on her plate. He blanched even more, gulping loudly.

"Shigure, where do you keep your stash?"

The dog of the Zodiac thought for a moment. "In my room."

With that, the rooster went upstairs to his room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- 30 minutes later -

Kureno came back down from the stairs, a strong sake bottle in his hand.

"And I just over Akito forcing me to make his a chicken sandwhich.


End file.
